Fullmetal School For the Hot and Nerdy
by Alex Luna Bennett of Distric 7
Summary: School is such a pain! between classes and social niceity's issues just keep coming. And when Edward Elric suddenly becomes top dog because of Rose Can Winry get through to him? Riza and Roy are both teachers, her family wants her to get married and soon; Roy just wants to make her his. Rated M adaptation of AllenxEdward's story. Read and review ExW RXR AXM AU Situation
1. Chapter 1

Fullmetal School For the Hot and Nerdy Freshman Year

It was the best of times it was the worst of times, it was highschool, and our not so mild mannered youngsters are in for a year of drama. Edward's gotten the girl...Rose Lior that is. Wait what where's Winry and why does Coach Armstrong act so strang around Mr. Havoc. Is there something going on between Roy and Riza!? Will Alphonse ever walk without braces?! All these question and more will be answered in this, or the next, installment of Full Metal School For the Hot and Nerdy...freshman year.

Winry

Being in school was one thing, it was even worse when you didn't have anyone to talk to. I'm sure Miss Hawkeye was happy though, I was one of the only students paying attention. World Studies wasn't my favorite class, it was nothing against Miss Riza she was an awesome teacher, I just didn't like the class. I didn't really like any of my class, except shop; I love shop class.

Don't get me wrong I know school is important so I do my best and make pretty good grades, but I'm a young person and we just instinctively hate school. Well except my best friends Edward and Alphonse Elric. But right now Edward wasn't in the picture. He'd finally gotten a girlfriend and it had changed him a lot. He didn't hang out with me or talk to me anymore.

Use to be in class we would talk shop or science, I liked science class as well. He'd go on and on about chemical reactions and then I would go on and on about the mechanical usages of his chemical combination. It didn't help that I had harbored feeling for Edward since….well since we were kids. I'd know Edward and Alphonse since before kindergarten, since before I can remember; After all they did live with me.

Edward and Alphonse had lived with me and grandmother ever since there mother passed away. There dad hadn't been in the picture since before her passing, so they came to stay with us. My parents had been killed in a war many years ago when I was still really little. They were like my brothers in some ways, well Alphonse more than Edward. Edward I'd always likes as something other than a borther, not that he noticed; the short jerk.

So there I was sitting in World Studies listening to Miss Riza talk about the war of Ishbal as Edward flirted with his girldfriend behind me. Rose was the to girl in school, head cheerleader most popular and the prettiest. In other words she was hard to beat when it came to guys. But for all her school charms she lacked in personality.

She was and is the most stuck up prissy little princess in the whole school, and some how she'd sunk her manicured nails into my Edward! Sure I wasn't dating him and he had no clue I liked him, but that doesn't mean I wasn't going to make a move soon. If only little miss popular hadn't stepped in, gods I hate her!

I wish Alphonse were in the same grade level as me, at least then I'd have someone to talk to; but he's a grade lower. I guess things could have been worse, I mean at lunch I sit with Ling and Lan Fan now and they pretty nice. Ling's a bit of a narcissist but he's a funny narcissist. But they're in a different class rotation than me, I don't really get along with anyone else in my class.

I mean Paninya was in this class too but she had to sit at a special desk at the front of class because of her disability. Truthfully she didn't need to but the school forced her because they didn't want to look bad. I mean come on what's the big deal!? So what if she's got Metal prostedics not her fault! She lost both her legs and her parents in a train crash when she was little.

Now she lives with a world renowed prostedics inventor; I mean he patented the special metal limbs she was wearing. They worked just like normal limbs! Except they were strong and he sometimes put in these cools extra features that were….Right gearhead talk not interesting I'm sure moving on.

It always pissed me off that they put her up front when they didn't do that to Edward. Edward had lost a leg in a house accident after his mom passed; almost lost an arm too but he got lucky. Alphonse hadn't been as lucky, he had to wear metal braces all over his body just so he could move. But the doctors had hopes of taking the braces off soon, Alphonse had gotten a lot stronger and had healed nicely.

The bell rang and I turned to ask Edward if he'd grabbed his lunch box but found that he was already across the room, his arm around Rose's waist. She looked back at me and gave me this ugly smirk, I just glared. "She's a total pain in the ass Win don't let her get to you." Paninya said coming over so we could eat together. I nodded but I was still pretty pissed.

"Yeah I know, whatever lets eat! You want to trade sandwhiches? I got cucumber with carrot sticks and two apple pies! I had Pinako make an extra for you." I said grabbing my stuff and walking with Paninya. She smiled and threw an arm over my shoulder. "Winry this is why I like you! You know just how to treat a girl!" We both started laughing, which made me feel a lot better. So much I almost forgot about Edward and Rose…Almost.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward

It was amazing to say the least! It was like putting a Mentos in Coke or mixing Potassium and Glycerol. It was like learning how an atomic bomb worked or seeing the changing of a caterpillar into a butterfly. She was the prettiest coolest most interesting girl in school, and by some twist of fate she'd asked me out.

Here I was Edward Elric, captain of the nerds of Central High. The Vertically challenged genius who had a tendency to make things go BOOM! And Rose was dating me! The head cheerleader, captain of the cool girls, and a pretty good student when she tried. I'd always had a thing for her, everyone does. But I was a little busy with my study's and never bothered pulling my head up to do anything about my feelings.

But then she asked me out and everything seemed good. Granted I was spending a ton of money going out everyday with her, but like she said "You can't put a price on happiness." The only thing that was really a pain was Winry. Rose was always upset because of how Winry treated her, always glaring and getting pissy.

I'd lived with Winry for a long time, she was one of my best friends but this time she was crossing the line. I mean she even called me short! WHO IS SHE CALLING SMALLER THAN AN ANT! I think its because Winry is really jealous that Rose has so many friends and Winry doesn't. After all that's what all girls fight over!

I walked out of class with Rose, my arm around her waist. "Hey Eddie can we go to the mall later? I don't want to go back to your house, Winry is so mean to me." She said leaning on my shoulder and playing with my long braided hair. I nodded tightening my grip on her waist. "Yeah sure we go and eat and walk around!"

It was really awesome dating Rose, she knew all these awesome people and we went to all the parties. I'm not really a party person, but making out on the couch of some stupid jock was pretty friggin awesome. Plus with Rose around no one talked about how small I was, but I'm still growing so shut it!

After lunch we made our way to my favorite subject with my least favorite teacher. Roy Mustang was the biggest mistake this school ever made, I liked science class better when Mr. Hughes was in charge….but he had an accident last year.

No matter Mr. Mustang was nothing but a flirt who used his good looks to get whatever her wanted. Every girl in the school swooned when he walked by and he never did anything to teach the class. I hated going to his class, only because he was the teacher. I loved Chemistry and science otherwise, especially chemistry. Luckily honors chemistry wasn't taught by Mustang but by Tim Marcoh.

Mr. Marcoh was an amazing teacher! He knew all these incredible things and I liked being in his class and having him as a teacher. If all our teachers were like Marcoh no one would hate school! Luckily I had a lot of the same classes as Rose which meant that class was great no matter the teacher. Mustang was really droning on today, something about complex organisms.

He can't really talk about it since he's just a single celled creature! Single brain cell that is. Anyway after his class was the last class of the day PE, one of the classes I didn't have with Rose. Which was good because I hated PE.

It isn't that I'm bad at it really, but having a fake metal leg was always awkward to have in gym shorts. Especailly around. "EDWARD! COME PUT ON YOUR SHORTS!" yelled coach Armstrong. I winced it's not that I didn't like the guy I just….he's just…..those shorts. "Come now Elric don't be shy! Show off your manly physic with pridoff" He said getting knocked to the ground suddenly.

There stood Vice Principle Armstrong, Coach Armstrongs older sister. "ALEX! This is indecent put some cloths on!" She yelled knocking him in the head a couple times. Then she left and Coach stood up with a smile and a weird sparkle in his eye. "A man should always show his muscles off. Why look at mine." He then began flexing, needless to say this happened basically every PE period.

Once PE was over and I changed and got ready to leave, I pulled my black framed glasses on as I walked out of the building. I didn't need them to often, just for reading and driving so most the time I left them in my locker. "EDDIE!" Rose yelled skipping over and throwing her arms around my neck….gods she smelled good.

"You look so totally hot in those glasses! Come on lets hit the mall." She dragged me down to where the car that came to get me and Al was waiting. I looked around for Al and spotted him walking off with Winry who was looking mad like normal. _I'll get her a new set of earings and she'll forgive me. She always does. _I thought getting into the car.

The mall was nothing special and in the end I spent way to much money buying Rose everything she wanted. I did get a nice pair of simple stud earings for Winry though. That's what I liked about Winry, she wasn't complicated most the time. She was simple and to the point and that made it so much easier to deal with her. Except lately where she's been moody and a pain in the ass.

I dropped Rose off and headed home, excited to give Winry her present, but when I got there Winry was already asleep and Alphonse seemed mad at me now too. "You should treat Winry like that brother. Its not right, she's our family and you keep ditching her. And to top it off its for Rose Lior. I'm going to bed." He said and hovelled down the hall to his room.

Alphonse was the only with a ground floor room, but it was almost impossible for him to get up all the stairs on his own with the braces. The rest of us slept on the second floor, my room was next to Winry's while Pinako's was down at the other end of the hall. I knocked of Winry's door but there was no answer.

I don't get why she's mad, I mean she's the one who told me I should date someone. I slid the box under the door and pushed up my own door and slipped in. I didn't hear her get up or anything and it seemed almost to quiet in her room. Winry always slept with some machine running to help her sleep; something about he humming of a motor being soothing. I just called her gearhead, but I understood.

I changed and did the oil rub down for my leg before throwing myself into bed, if I wasn't at school or with Rose I was sleeping, and tomorrow was Saturday which meant I wasn't getting out of bed till noon!


	3. Chapter 3

Riza

Being a teacher hadn't been my first choice, truthfully I wanted to join the police; but my father had been dead set against it. So I became a history teacher, I did like History for the most part it just wasn't my first choice. I liked the facts and record keeping History presented. Plus I was able to give out interesting assignments, like essays and research papers on their favorite historical events.

Not that it helped to keep my students interested. For the most part they completely ignored everything I said, although luckily enough they were frightened of me so they didn't disrupt class to much. At least they hadn't in some time. Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell were generally my biggest trouble makers. Not because they caused problems but because they fed off each other.

If one started to get mad the other one pushed them even further until finally my class room was nothing but a yelling match between the two. But lately Winry had been silent and melencaly, she even pays attention in class. And the last paper she turned in was spectacular!

However Edward was being even more of a pain than normal, him and Rose Lior. I swear you'd think they were under the impression the whole class wanted to hear their romantic conversations. Normally I don't follow the love lives of my students, their relationships never last long, but since Winry had always been one of my favorites I knew that Edwards dating of Rose was causing her troubles.

But I didn't really have time to deal teenage drama today, I had my own drama to deal with. My parents had been pushing for me to get married, apparently a woman my age shouldn't be single and living freely. I collected my papers and neatly placed them in file cabinet I purchased and brought into the school. This place had no sense of organization.

I sighed and grabbed my wallet and headed to the teachers' lounge to eat. Luckily they kept a sandwich machine there so I didn't have to eat the cafeteria food. Unfortunately it meant dealing with the infamous and lecherous Roy Mustang. I didn't really mind Roy all that much, I'd spent a lot of time with him since we were young. My dad had been his mentor for a really long time so I'd dealt with him for years.

But it never got any easier watching him smooth talk all the lady's. I'd never tell Roy but I'd always thought he was a wonderful person. He was selfless and strong; he had high ideals and wanted a better world. Except his idea of having Miniskirt Friday's, that one I have to say is one of his more perverse thoughts. Roy really is a good man and someone that I admired and look up to for many reasons.

I walked in and instantly found Roy sitting in the middle of a jumble of woman. The other female teachers swooned and giggled at everything he said. I rolled my eyes purchase my sandwich and sat down at the far table. I pulled out a book from my bag, and sat down to read a little as I ate. It wasn't anything fancy, some conspiracy theory military book. But I enjoyed the plot and one of the secondary characters reminded me of Roy, which always made me laugh.

"So Hawkeye how's your semester going?" I looked up as Roy came over and sat down pulling a fastfood hamburger from a paper bag. I rolled my eyes and closed the book placing it back in my bag. "That thing this going to kill you one day. You really should eat better Roy, do you want to die young?" I said taking a bite of the sandwich I'd bought. He shrugged and stuffed the half the burger into his mouth before replying.

"Then I'll die happily eating the things I love. Besides I'll just work it off later today at the Dojo." He said finishing off the burger. I rolled my eyes again and finished my sandwich. I neatly folded the foil from the sandwich and placed it to the side as I brushed the crumbs off the table. "Roy really you've got such potential and you choose hamburger's from the fastfood stops."

Roy started laughing, then he grabbed mine and his trash and tossed it into the trash can like he was playing basketball. I just smiled and leaned back in the chair pulling my book back out and attempting to read. "Riza is something wrong? You seem to be in an even more perturbed mood than normal." He said taking the book from me and setting it on the table.

I looked at Roy annoyed I really didn't need this right now. I just wanted to relax and read a little before having to go deal with my parents tonight. They kept pushing me to find a husband and I had a feeling they were getting really desperate.

I was about to respond to Roy's question when my cell phone went off. I held up a finger to him to tell him to wait a second and then checked my phone. "One second then I'll answer." I said giving him a half smile as I flipped the phone open and answered.

"Hello father." I said shortly already hating this conversation. They never called me at school except to give me grief. "Riza Don't hang up. I would like you to do something for me." I sighed and a started to rub my temple already feeling a headache start. "Tell me what is before I say yes or no." I said starting to get a bad feeling.

"I want you to go to a Marriage meeting. I've already arranged the whole thing. He's a nice man with good prospects I think you'll really like." I looked wide eyed across the room out the open window, I couldn't say no to my father, it would be dishonorable. But saying yes would almost certainly seal my marriage, I needed a way out and fast.

I didn't want to get married yet, and certainly not to a stranger. But there wasn't a way out, I didn't have a steady boyfriend and if I told my parents no they would disown me, a dishonor not even living a free life would compensate for. But what could I do without a boyfriend to fall back…

I looked at Roy and desperately prayed he would agree. "Father I can't. I'n seeing someone I hadn't told you yet but…but I'll bring him by tonight for dinner! Goodbye." I hung the phone up and looked at Roy coolly.

"I've been in a terrible mood as of late, but you can help me fix that." I said folding my hands on the table and looking at him. He cocked and eye brow and leaned in so no one would over hear. "My father has set up a marriage meeting. I'm sure he won't cancel it even though I said I have a boyfriend, he'll force me to go through with it. But if you would agree to….to play the part of my….lover for a while then he might back off." I said looking at him with a straight face.

Roy looked at me surprised then slowly smiled and leaned back in his chair. "Thought you'd never ask Hawkeye…Or should I say my darling Riza…" He said with a wink. I closed my eyes in exasperation. Out of the frying pan and into the fire was an understatement. I was in way over my head and to top it off I was going to have to really play at dating Roy. This is going to be hell on earth!


	4. Chapter 4

Alphonse

I yawned as I woke up and made my way into the kitchen. I could Pinaka and Winry in there making breakfast, brother wouldn't get up till noon at the earliest. I slowly walked into the kitchen keep very quiet. I wanted to make sure they weren't talking about something important, I didn't want to be rude and mess up the conversation.

"I think I'll see if Al wants to go as well. Paninya said she'll be here soon and that we'll be back before dark." I heard Winry say, since it didn't seem to be a private conversation I walked in. "Good morning Pinaka, good morning Winry." I said taking a seat and smiling at them both as they looked over at me.

They both smiled and said good morning. "Al I'm going into town today, to the mall. Paninya said that the electronics store is having a big sale, along with the hardware departments in several of the big stores. I could use some more scraps and tools for my work. Do you want to come along with us?" Winry asked bringing over a plate of eggs and bacon. I smiled and started eating before I answered.

"I'd love to Winry, while your getting your stuff I can look in the book store and pick up a few things. Brothers birthday is coming up and I want to get him a gift so if your alright with me coming along I'd like to." Winry ruffled my hair and started eating like she was starving. "Of course I'm alright with it Al! And Paninya is too! She's the one that thought to invite you. I figured you'd have plans with Mei." I blushed at her words but shook my head.

"No Mei's family is going over to Seline Bradleys today. We'd planned on going to catch some frogs and tadpoles for a science project, but her parents wouldn't let her out of the trip." I said poking my eggs a little. I didn't like Seline and he didn't like me, and his best friend Wrath was even worse. Seline and Wrath were the biggest bullies in my grade. And they bossed the other bullies in the school around.

Ever since we were kids Seline, Wrath, and I hadn't gotten along. I think it was because I always beat them in the science fair, and the history fair, and all our classes. It's not that they're stupid or anything I'm just really good in school. Seline and I have always been neck and neck for the top spot in our class, and I always win by a small margin.

Because Seline and Wrath hated me so much most of the other kids stayed away from me. Mei was one of the only ones that hung out with me, she didn't really care about Seline or Wrath so being friends with me didn't bother her at all. Which meant I had at least one friend in school. But Mei's family was tied to Seline's so she was always having to go do things with him.

Luckily when Mei wasn't around Winry was here to keep m company, and me her since brother had turned into a complete idiot. I mean he was dumb before but then Rose happened and he became a full idiot. But that's my brother for you! As unobservant as the day is long! I mean he is a good brother and all, but sometimes I wish I wasn't in braces so I could give him a swift kick in the pants.

After we ate Winry and I got ready, luckily Paninya knew I might take a bit and had called early so that they wouldn't have to wait for me. But things might change soon because the doctors say I might be able to get my braces off soon! I've been keeping my muscles extra strong just in case I could get them off. Lifting weights and stuff is hard but I think It might pay off.

I'd read in this medical book that people in my case loose muscle and that when they take the braces off they're week. But some some trial studies showed that rigorous workouts and special muscles rub downs could help, theoretically. Obviously I couldn't give myself a rub down so work out it was. So every morning for an hour and every evening for two I spent locked in my room making a lot of loud noises as I attempted to work out.

I didn't really care for the mall, there were so many people I'd always get bumped and jostled. It didn't really hurt anymore to get pushed around, I mean once you've gone through it for years you lose some sensitivity to pain. But I did like to go for the book stores. There were three one of each level of the mall, and each one had a different selection of books that I liked to go through. The first one on the ground floor had a well stocked fiction section, I liked to go there when I needed to escape for a while.

The second floor store had a wide variety of text books and biographies they were great for research on big school projects; plus the ladies that work there were always really helpful and nice to me. The last store was on the top floor, which was really hard for me to get to so if I went there I stayed all day just to make it worth my while.

But it was the top floor store I liked going to the most, it had the widest variety of books over all. From medical journals to books on all kinds of mythology. I could literally spend days in there looking through all the information stored on the shelves. And the owner was really great she let me help out there when I came in and always gave me a book as a thank you. I think she feels sorry for me because of my braces but it's still really nice.

Today I needed to go there, they had an awesome book of chemical reactions I wanted to get my brother for his birthday. Plus they had this medical journal I'd been dieing to get; it had a big article on muscle dystrophy I wanted to go over more thoroughly and take notes on. It took me an hour or so but I made it up to the store and walked in and took a deep breath.

"Alponse! Good to see you again my boy what are you after today?!" Cried Miss Sciezka as I walked in. I smiled and waved a hand in greeting. "I'm here for that chemistry book Miss Sciezka and for that medical journal I've been browsing." I said going to the shelves that held the books and picking them up. Miss Sciezka smiled and shook her head. "Alphonse you're always getting such intense books. Wouldn't you like a simple fun novel?" She asked playfully as she checked me out.

I laughed and shook my head as I tucked the books into my bag. "No I don't really like nofiction books all the time. I mean they're great for a bit of a break but I prefer to spend my time gaining as much information as I can on every subject I can." I said taking a seat and smiling at. There weren't a lot of people in the store and the other emploies were helping them so that meant Miss Sciezka could sit with me.

"That's what I like about you Alphonse! You're a good boy who has a thrist for knowledge. As soon as you get those braces off you've a get real job here. I'll even let you borrow books here and there so you don't buy me out." She said with a laugh. I smiled and nodded excited, I couldn't wait to work here. A couple hours later I made my way down to the food court to meet Winry and Paninya; unfortunately someone else was at the mall now too, and Winry was ready to blow.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose

Getting Edward to take me places and buy me things was as easy as batting an eye. I didn't really care all that much about him. I mean he was hot and loaded so I didn't really need more you know. Don't get me wrong he's sweet and all but he comes with a lot of baggage. I mean between his brother and Winry Rockbell theres just to much.

Anyway I'd gotten Edward to take me to the mall again, even though we'd just gone the night before. Although this time it was to meet up with my friends and hang out. Edward didn't quite fit in with us yet, but he was learning fast.

Our time at the mall was going great till little miss "I'm his best friend" Showed up with the cripples in tow. They were all laughing at something and that pissed me off, They'd been told before that they weren't to come here on the weekends. We didn't want to see all that ugly walking around during our fun times.

So me and a couple of the other girls walked right over to them to let them have it. "Look here freaks we told you not to come around here on the weekends. So what in the name of Ishbal are you doing in our place?" I asked flicking the braces of Edwards brother. Winry jumped up and glared at me and then she had the nerve to shove me.

"Look here miss "I think I'm in charge because I've got double D's" don't touch Alphonse. This is a free country we come here when ever we please and you can't do a damn things about it!" She said looking at me like she might spit fire. I crossed my arms and smirked. "Watch it motor boobs or Eddie might just have to step in." I said as Edward started to make his way back from the bathroom.

"Hey guys what's going…" He stopped as he slid his arm around my waist looking at Winry's face.

Winry

The day should have been perfect, but of course Rose and her new lap dog had to be there. "You can tell "Eddie" whatever you like. I don't care anymore, but stay away from me and Paninya, and if you come near Alphonse my boobs will be the last thing I see before I knock you into a new world order." I yelled angrily.

That girl knew just how to piss me off. If she'd just stayed away from us and let us be things would have been fine. But no she had to go and act like she was top dog and the queen of all things. Who cares if we come to the mall of the weekend!? I mean who friggin cares! But of course we're the eye sores little miss perfect didn't want to see.

"Winry! Don't talk to…." I stopped him by slapping him hard across the face. He looked at me surprised and opened his mouth to retort but Alphonse stood and moved in front of me. "Brother don't say anything else we're going home." He took my hand and pulled me towards the exit, Paninya following behind with a nasty looking glare.

"That girl is asking for us to take her out! She is such a….such a….gods there's not even a word for what she is!" Paninya said angrily as we got in the car. I got behind the wheel of the car and looked straight ahead not evening turning the car on. A tear rolled down my cheek and slammed my fist into steering wheel.

"I hate him! How can he defend that skank!? I mean after what she said and did to Alphonse. I don't get it how can he like someone like that." I asked leaning my head into the wheel and sighing as I wiped my eyes to keep the tears from falling. Started the car and get us onto the freeway. I had a special lisence, Edward and I both did. Pinaka was to near sighted for driving and Al had doctor appointments so we'd gotten special permission to drive.

We dropped Paninya off and home, the car was silent. "Winry do you really hate brother?" Alphonse asked from the back seat. I looked in the mirror and sighed. "No I don't hate him Al, I'm pretty sure I'm in love with him; but that doesn't matter so long as he dates Rose. Don't think about it Al lets just go home and go have a picnic by the pond."

Al let it go and smiled at me through the mirror. "Yeah lets do that Winry! Then I can show you the new book I got today." He said starting up on his book. I smiled serenely as I watched him, he looked so excited and I liked to see him happy, he always had such a hard time. Everything was harder for him because of his braces and he was strong in spite of that. I looked up to him for that strength, plus he was still so positive.

Maybe one day Edward would realize that Rose was nothing but a dime whore, or maybe I'd find someone new; guess till then I'll just stick around with Alphonse.


	6. Chapter 6

Roy

I straightened my tie as I waited for Riza to open the door. It swung open and I found myself looking at a frazzled Riza. She was wearing this gorgeous red spaghetti strap dress with matching heels. "Good you're here we can over the details." I smiled as I walked in. She was putting on earrings while and pushed hers shoes on more.

"I figured we could wing it. I'm sure your parents won't even bat an eye when they find out I'm with you." I said sitting down on her couch. She turned to look at me suddenly. "Lets get this straight right now Roy Mustang. I asked for help from my best friend, he agreed, that's it! We are not really together, Roy Mustang doesn't settle for just one girl he has to have the entire blocks supply." She said with a piercing look.

Alright so I'm a ladies man, what can I say I like to look and touch every item on the menu. But I'd always liked Riza, not that she would ever look at me as anything but a player. I'd known Riza for years now, liked her since we were kids, but Riza wasn't the kind of girl you just liked; you had to prove to her that you were worth her time. Not that, that bothered me any, just meant I had more of a challenge.

I had every intention of winning her over too!...one day that is. I like a challenge and all, but a man has needs and I'm not going to just ignore them to try and get Riza to acknowledge me as a suitor. She was so focused on the fact that I had a history she couldn't see that maybe we could have a future. Not that I'm helping with that, but hey she has to take me as I am or not at all.

"Riza you know it's true, your parents won't ask questions when they find out the guy you were talking about was me. The only reason to come up with a story would be if they really thought that you and I didn't like each other. If you'll let me I can make sure no one doubts us." She looked at me and then shook her head with a laugh.

"Look here Roy, my parents are determined to get me married off. I don't want to get married right now and the only way to do that is to convince them that I'm involved. But my parents aren't stupid they know I'm desperate not to marry so they're going to ask questions to see if this is all a ploy. Since you and I have known each other for so long we know most everything about each other, which makes this easy; but by the same token more difficult." She said sitting down and looking thoughtful.

"My Parents aren't going to ask simple easy questions that they already know we know the answer to. They are going to ask things that only a significant other or lover would know. Things about our first date, how long we've been seeing each other, the everyday habits two people who are lovers would know about each other. Tell me Roy, What do I do right before I go to sleep? Which drawer to I keep my gun in? Where do I keep the medicine in my house? If you can answer those we're good, but since we only spend time outside each other's apartments you can't." She looking at me exasperated.

I nodded, I hadn't even thought of any of that stuff! Do woman just sit around and think about how to fool their parents into believing they have a boyfriend. Seriously this seems a bit extreme for something as simple as a marriage meeting. I mean I'd been to half a dozen and come out untouched and unmarried so what's the big deal.

"I know what you're thinking Roy, why is it such a big deal to go to a marriage meeting. For a woman it's a lot harder than for a man. A man can say no and have no issues or fall back consequences. For a woman it's not so simple saying no can ruin her reputation or her families standing socially. I need a way to get out of the marriage meeting without that happening." She said gently and for the first time in a long while I saw the softer sensitive Riza I'd met years ago.

I looked at her and sighed as I nodded. "Alright Riza tell me the story then. How did we start dating? And we'll go over a few details that lovers would know about one another. I want to make this as easy and convincing as can be." I said leaning forward on my elbows and smiling at her. She sighed and looked relieved and then leaned back and looked thoughtful.

"Well we'll have to ask and answer a few questions, that's why I had you come over a couple hours early; that way we could work things out. To answer those questions I posed to you earlier I check each entry to my house before going to bed. I keep the gun in the right hand drawer of my bedside table. And I keep the medicine in the bathroom drawer." She said writing something down.

"I drink a glass of scotch before going to sleep, keep the gun under my pillow and I don't like meds so I don't have any in the house. My clocks are all set thirty minutes early so I'm never late and my closet is the cleanest place in my house. I don't like to look unkept so my cloths are always meticulously placed and pressed each week." I said giving her a smile. She looked up and smiled and I knew things were going well already.

"I keep all my shoes to the left side of the closet and my jacks are at the far back. Everything in my drawers and closet are color coordinated to makes things easy to match. I keep a can of pepper spray and a bottle of fruit flavored water next to my bed. I think that should be enough personal information to convince then we've been seeing each other for a little while. Now for a first date…" She said leaning back in the chair and looking at the ceiling.

"I asked you out at school, where you couldn't say no because the students were around. The first date sucked because everything went wrong. I didn't plan it out very well, I figured it would all fall into place but I was wrong. But you gave me a second chance because you're a sucker for punishment, but I was better prepared this time around. Everything went great so when I asked you to see me exclusively you said yes. That was about two months ago now, we haven't told anyone because we don't want it getting around school." I said leaning back with a smirk.

She looked at me with a raised eye brow the smiled and nodded. "Alright that seems like a believable story….Roy are you sure your okay with this?" She asked looking at me with concern. I stood up and pulled her hands into mine. "Riza I wouldn't have anyone else doing this. From this moment on you and I are a loving couple, so just go with whatever I do." She looked nervous but nodded and stood up.

"Alright Roy you take the lead and I'll keep up." She said softly. I smiled and pulled her arm though mine and kissed her cheek, making her look at me surprised. "Don't worry 'Darling' everything will be perfect. Cross my heart and everything." She looked suspicious but then smiled and shook her head as she pulled me out the door. "Alright Roy I trust you."


	7. Chapter 7

Edward

I couldn't understand what had happened earlier. Alphonse and Winry had seemed pissed, and Rose was livid. Alphonse had never once spoken out against me like that! I mean sure he'd gotten mad and said things before, but never like that. It wasn't really what he said so much as how he said it. Everyone knew Winry Rockbell didn't need a champion, she is easily the toughest girl I've ever met; but he'd jumped on me for me!?

After they walked off Rose insisted of shopping some more, which was not my favorite thing but useally resulted in making out somewhere so I dealt with it. "Come on Eddie you need a new look!" She said excitedly. I didn't really like the sound of this idea, I like my cloths. I always wear a black muscles shirt with a red jacket and black pants. And my hair was always pulled up in a ponytail or tied in a braid.

Yeah I have long hair, I like it that way makes me feel like a bad ass! And I wear those some cloths because they always match and Winry said they looked good on me. Over the next couple of hours Rose updated my wardrobe while draining a small yet hefty amount from my bank account. My parents had been rich and left me and Alphonse a huge fortune, of course we could only use so much a month. Luckily I had invested almost each and every penny from my siphon each month for a long time so I had a large fortune outside of the substantial wealth I shared with my brother.

That's not to say buying a whole new wardrobe didn't drain it considerably, add it onto everything I'd spent on Rose and you're looking at some very large numbers. But if Rose was happy and I was still in with her, the hottest girl in school, I could care less. I know know how could I sell myself for popularity? To answer that I did it quiet easily.

I've always wanted to be the coolest guy, you know the top dog, the one giving orders. But I'm not some big burly guy so most the time I get pushed around and called short. I AM NOT SHORT! AND NOT DRINKING MILK MAKES NO DIFFERENCE! I'd always like Rose from afar so when she asked me to go out with her I was on it like Alphonse to apple pie.

I hadn't planned on it effecting everyone else I hung out with. First Winry had stopped hanging with me, understandable since she always seemed to pick fights with Rose. But then Alphonse stopped too, at first I thought it was because he was giving me some space to be with my girl, but now I think its because he's jealous.

Yeah Alphonse is jealous because I'm in with the cool kids and he's stuck in no mans land. Sad part is if he just chilled out and stopped picking fights I would pull into the crowd with me. Whatever he'll just have to find his way up on his own.

Once we finished blowing money on cloths that would only end up being trashed one day, I took Rose home. I ate dinner with her family, her dad says I seem like a nice guy so I'm welcome to eat over anytime. Then I made my way to Teachers house. See Alphonse and I have this teacher, who's been our teacher our whole life basically. She kind of moved up in grades with us, claiming she wanted to keep an eye on us. I think she just likes to be close cause she thinks of us as her kids.

Every couple of days I stopped over at her place to say hi and see if she had anything new for me and Alphonse to read. I knocked on the door and Mr. Curtis appeared with a smile. 'Edward!' He said shaking my hand and pulling me in. I stepped in and ducked instantly knowing all to well teacher would be aiming to get me. She flew overhead and smiled. "good you're finally learning something."

For the next hour I sat and talked with them, they said Alphonse had stopped by the day before and sat with them for a while. They asked why we hadn't come together and I explained how I had been busy with my girlfriend. Teacher, Izumi's her real name we just call her teacher, didn't look happy but didn't say anything. After that I went home, and when I got there the only person who would talk to me was Pinoka; and that was to yell at me for being late.

I put all my new cloths away and threw myself onto the bed with a sigh. I smiled as I started to go to sleep. Today had been pretty freaking awesome! I'd spent the day with my girl, eaten so much pizza I could have vomited and then her dad had offered me a part time job at his hardware store. Things couldn't get much better than that!

Riza


	8. Chapter 8

Riza

Turns out Roy isn't such a bad actor after all, he can be a gentleman when he wants to be. The ride to the restraunt where we were meeting my parents didn't seem to take long. We talked about the school finals coming up and our summer plans, obviously we had to mix in plans to keep my folks thinking I was dating Roy; but he didn't seem to mind that at all.

When we got out of Roy's car at the restaurant and I was suddenly very nervous. I stopped while looking at the doors, fiddling with strap of my bag. I was surprised when he suddenly took my hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze before lifting it to his mouth and kissing it lightly. "Don't worry Riza, and stop looking surprised each time I do something a lover would do." He said getting closer to me.

I hadn't realized I was looking at him shocked since he kissed my hand. This might end up being the biggest issue, him making all these physical advances. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, there was one way to try and over come this; but no way was I going to do that! I don't think I could pretend as well if I had that kind of contact with him.

I nodded to him and he slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to his side. I nestled close to him with ease, fitting against his side like I was made to be there. His hand rested on my hip, a little to low for my liking but since he was playing the part of my lover it was perfect. We walked into the restaurant and waited a second before I spotted my parents. My mother and farther spotted us at the same time.

My mothers eyes went wide and my father gave us a suspicious stare. We walked to the table and I could feel my hands starting to shake, but Roy took them in his and smiled confidently. "Don't worry Hawkeye trust me." I looked up and smiled pushing a little further into his side. For some reason I felt perfectly secure in his arms, with him taking the lead.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hawkeye! Great to see you! Small world right?" He said shaking my parents hands but never taking his arm off my waist. He pulled my chair out and waited for me to sit down and then pushed it in before sitting down and looking over the menu. My father watched us seriously, then slowly folded his hands on the table and cleared his throat.

"Riza this had better not be some trick. It would be a serious issue if you were lieing about seeing Roy. And Roy you'll have to forgive me if I don't believe you right off the bat." My father looked at us without breaking the unhappy stare he was giving us. Roy just smiled and looked at him calmly, taking my hand under the table.

"What can I do to prove we're not lieing Mr. Hawkeye? I mean surly you wouldn't honestly think your daughter and I would deceive you?" Roy said with a small laugh and a playful smile. My mother smiled back nervously, not at all sure what to think about the whole situation; but my father didn't seem amused.

"That you would be roped into her little ploy is unbelievable, but that she would do something like this to avoid the marriage meeting is completely probable. So until I have some sort of physical evidence that the two of you are indeed together, and as your both consenting adults I'm sure lovers as well, I can't believe anything either of you say." My father said in a very monotone voice looking right at Roy.

Roy for his part didn't break eye contact with my father, and his hand tightened on mine. He gave me a squeeze and I understood that to mean that I should go along with whatever he was about to say or do; and I had this nagging feeling I wasn't going to make it through this dinner unscratched. I looked at Roy and waited for his response, I didn't even acknowledge that ,y father had spoken.

"You're right Mr. Hawkeye, it is like Riza to try and find a loophole out of a marriage meeting. But would she really use me? It's a known fact that I'm partial to the female of my breed, and that I have a tendency to play the field quiet wildly. Wouldn't it seem odd to pick someone with my romantic misdeeds to fake a relationship with? And for that matter its widely known that I have never been one to settle for one woman at a time. Doesn't that also seem to factor in that by default this must be a legitimate relationship?" Roy said sounding like his higher than all self. I smiled and rolled my eyes squeezing his hand to let him know I approved.

My father looked at Roy through half slit eyes, weighing his words. This was the moment of truth, either he fell for this trick or I'd be married off faster than I could sneeze. Then he smiled a thoughtful smile and nodded once; I didn't like that smile it meant trouble. "I'll consent to believe you on this matter if you do one thing for me Roy."

Roy looks at him interested, while I began to get nervous not liking where this was heading. "You will kiss her. And not some fake kiss my boy you will kiss her the way you would behind a closed door, though you will refrain from doing anything indecent." My father said with a triumphant smile. That was it, he'd won I'd never be able to…..

Suddenly Roy's mouth covered mine, I was surprised at first but after only a second I was overcome by the feeling. I'd always wondered what his mouth would feel like, what he tasted like; he tasted wonderful. When he asked entrance into my mouth with his tongue I eagerly opened to him. One of his hands was resting on my cheek while the other was on my waist helping to keep him steady as he leaned over to me. I hadn't realized my hands had moved, one was clutching the collar of his dinner jacket while the other was tangled in his hair.

Someone cleared their throat and suddenly Roy pulled away. I immediately started blushing but couldn't stop the smile that lift the corners of my mouth. My mom was looking at us with a deep red color covering her cheeks, and my father was looking around awkwardly. "That will do my boy, I have no refute after seeing that display of affection. Riza you will still attend the marriage meeting, but it will declare that you are involved with another at this time. Now lets eat." My father said really smiling.

Gods above this was going to harder than I thought, after that kiss faking things with Roy would be much harder. Not because it made me feel awkward to have kissed the man I called my best friend, or even that he'd kissed my so passionately. The issue was that I already knew I could become addicted to him, and that was something I had always swore I would never do. Everyone else could ogle Roy Mustang but I was going to be his friend. But heavens above that vow I'd made when I was kid to never get involved with him might be thrown out the door if he kissed me again, hell my ideas about not getting married might to.

Out of the frying pan and into the fire was an understatement, more like out of the fire and into hell.


	9. Chapter 9

Alphonse

A couple of weeks passed before Winry would even stay in the same room as brother, which made things hard for me. I didn't like seeing them fight and I was inclined to side with Winry which made brother mad. Being at home was torture so I stayed away as much as I could. I went to see Mei and Teacher a lot.

To make things worse Seline was getting worse. The closer we got the summer the more cruel he became. Like last Tuesday when he gave me a swirly, which isn't the worst thing ever but my braces got stuck on the toilet. It wasn't till the end of the day when a janitor came in to clean up someone found me. Needless to say I avoid the bathrooms at school now.

Wrath is ten times worse, he's stronger than Seline and a lot more cruel. Lately I've taken to bringing my luch from home because somehow every time I buy m lunch I end up eating worms. I hate worms by the way. And on the bus ride home they never fail to somehow magnetize me so I'm stuck on the metal of the bus every day. Needless to say I get written up a lot for the bus.

Basically everything everywhere was awkward, and my brother seemed oblivious to it all. He use to be really cool and help me out and keep the bullies at bay; but now hes preoccupied making out with his girlfriend. Don't get me wrong I don't hate Rose, in fact when we were younger she was really nice. She use to read to me during lunch, that's why when brother first asked her out I thought it was good. But then come to find out she's not really all that nice at all.

Rose Lior is the most vile of people. She's a very big two faced person, she seems nice and all but in fact she's horrible. The other day I witnessed her trip a girl as she walked through the hall. I'm not saying Rose is evil but she's not exactly a good person either.

Today I was staying after school, Winry was talking with Mrs. Hawkeye about something and asked if I'd stay and walk home with her. So I was sitting on the front steps waiting reading my new book. It wasn't long before I heard Seline and Wrath coming so I scurried over to hide in the gym. I pushed open the door and nearly died of embarrassment.

Coach Armstrong was there with my history teacher Mr. Havoc…..kissing! And I don't mean like a 'this is a mis understanding that was accident' kind of way. They seemed quite happy. Coach Armstong had one hand on Havoc's cheek and the other on his arm. While Havoc who was a little short than Coach had one arm on his and the other on his chest. When the door closed behind me they pulled apart quickly and looked at me shocked.

"Alphonse! What are you? Why?...Don't tell my sister." Coach said as a bright blush stained his cheeks. Havoc looked a little surprised but didn't seem really fased. I mean I just caught the man kissing another man and….."Are you two together?" I asked coming to my senses a little. Havoc looked thoughtful and then looked at Caoch who's blush had gotten deeper. "Yes we are." Coach said at last.

Havoc seemed hppy with this response as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "Look Elric you can't tell anyone, especially not the vise principle. Our relationship would be frowned on and we're not ready to deal with that yet. So if you could keep it all hush hush that would be great." Havoc said taking a long puff off his joint. Coach nodded his head imploringly sitting down on the bleachers behind him. I looked thoughtful for a second, keeping quiet would be hard.

"I'll make sure no one finds out till you tell them if you give me extra physical training. I get my braces off over the summer and I want to be in the best possible shape I can be." I said with a smile. I had intended to ask Coach this anyway so I wasn't really blackmailing him I was just making him think I needed a deal right. Coach looked at me then threw his head back and laughed.

"Yes yes I will make you as finely tuned as me! Your muscles will ripple with power and sweat!" He said flexing and breaking his shirt. Havoc rolled his eyes and chuckled before leaning down and kissing Coach's cheek and walking out. "See you in class tomorrow Elric. Make sure you have that essay written, I look forward to it." With that he was gone and Coach set to scheduling in work outs.


	10. Chapter 10

Winry

I sat at my desk waiting for Mrs. Hawkeye…I mean Riza, she said I could call her that outside of class. I'd asked Alphonse to wait but after a few minutes I ran out and told him to head off. He'd been in the gym working out with Coach Armstrong at the time so I left him to it. Now I was just waiting for Mrs. Riza to be ready to go. She was going to take me home after going to eat. She walked into the room with a warm smile. "Ready to go Winry?" She asked holding the door open I nodded and walked into the hallway.

So you know it's going to be a crappy week when things just can't go your way. Well nothing has gone my way in forever! I walk into the hallway and run right into Rose and Edward. Edward lets go of Rose and catches me, which gets Rose pissed. "Eddie can you go grab my books I forgot them." With that Ed dashes off and I'm alone with little miss pedicure; Mrs. Riza's getting her things from her desk.

"Look you need to disappear okay. No one wants you and no one likes you so get out of my school and stay away from my man." She said crossing her arms. I opened my mouth to speak but someone spoke for me. "I like having her in my class and I like her. And this isn't your school Rose Lior and if you don't leave now you'll have detention for a month." I turned and there was Miss. Riza her arm over my shoulder as she spoke and then lead me out.

I waited till we were at the car before I left out the sniff I'd been holding in and wiped at my misty eyes. "Thank you." I whispered wiping at my eyes with my sleeve. Miss Riza looked at me then pulled me into a hug. Ide known her for some time before I had her as a teacher. She use to watch me and the Elrics when Pinaka went out of town. Which hadn't been often because Pinaka was old, but she did come over just to visit as well.

Riza was like an older sister, or a mentor; or a mom type person. I mean I hadn't had a mom in a really long time, even longer than Alphonse and Edward. Granted I have a Pinaka and that counts for a lot but she's not someone you can just talk about anything to. Edward and Alphonse had Izumi and I had Riza, both filled a hole we have inside; both act as a filler for something we want more than we realize.

I hugged Riza back feeling the comfort she was giving me. She pulled away after a few minutes and looked me in the eye with a soft smile. "No need to thank me Winry." She said softly and gave me a quick squeeze. "Now let's go get something to eat! I've got burgers in the freezer at the house. While they thaw we'll take Black Hayat out for a walk." With that she unlocked the car and we got underway.

The drive was wonderful, we talked about school and my studies; Riza's always getting on to me for not applying myself in some of the subjects I don't like. And I got on to her for listening to old people music, basically our normal car ride. When we got to her house she got the food out and then we went to the park with Hayat. I played fetch with him as Riza purchased some vegetables from a nearby stand.

"So are you going to tell me what that whole conversation with Rose Lior was about?" Riza asked as we walked back to her apartment. I knew this was coming but I knew I would sound like a baby so I didn't want to answer. I kick a pebble down the sidewalk and avoided the question. "Winry come on, you know you want to talk to me." She said bumping my shoulder playfully.

I looked at her a sighed. "But if I tell you what's going on I'm going to sound like a baby and I don't want to sound like that." I said putting my arms behind my back and looking up at the sky. Riza chuckled and shook her head. "You'll sound like a young woman no matter what, and I know its bothering you so either tell me willingly or no desert for you." I looked at her indignantly and then pouted.

"Fine I'll tell you then. Rose Lior and Edward are dating and she doesn't like me. She's mean and foul and a horrible person but Edward doesn't see it. He's becoming such an asshole, one of them. I feel like I'm losing my best friend and I'm not sure if he can come back." I said finally looking at Riza. "I know I sound like a jealous middle schooler, and I know I'm not much older than one, but I don't know…." I finished lamely.

Riza looked at me and gave a sad smile. "I understand more than you know. When I was your age I was friends with Mr. Mustang even then, and he was a lot like Edward. Super smart and nerdy, but I good looking guy as well. All the girls liked him and after our freshman year he was in the popular crowd hashing it out with the cool kids. He was my best friend and he went off, but I told myself he was still my friend. So I promised myself I'd always be his 'real' friend. Because come senior year he realized not a one of them really cared. So you have a choice Winry you can either let Edward lay in his bed, or you weather the storm and wait for the day he falls."

I looked at Riza thoughtfully. "Waiting doesn't imply I can't have fun and live right? I mean I can just wait for him in spirit and be here when he needs me right?" Riza laughed and nodded throwing an arm over my shoulder. "That's my girl Winry now let's eat."

End of Freshman Year

Little did these ordinary people know that all of their worlds were about to be thrown around the twist. Edward and Rose survived a year as a couple, Alphonse made it through most of his last year of middle school without trouble with Seline and Wrath. Winry spent more and more time with Riza who was quickly falling for Roy while trying to escape her parent's attempts to marry her off. Roy, who made sure to keep his escapades a secret, was trying desperately trying to figure out how to win Riza; although if he stopped seeing girls in secret things might work better.

But one little death has a way of derailing even the fastest of trains. Can these seemingly normal teenagers survive when the rules change? You find out in the next installment of Full Metal School for the Hot and Nerdy Sophomore Year.


	11. Chapter 11

Sophomore Year

Edward

Sophomore year baby and everything was looking good. We were coming into the home stretch of school. Finals were coming up in couple weeks and I was feeling pretty damn good. Rose and I were the best couple in school; I'd even made it to second base with her. Our one year anniversary was the best, I got her flowers and chocolates; which she loved.

To say I'm excited about the summer would be like saying frat boys enjoy a good kegger, a huge understatement. Rose and I had plans to go camping and hiking and to all the amusement parks we could find. I had tried to make plans with Alphonse but he always said he was busy, don't know what he could be too busy with to spend time with his brother.

Sure he and Rose didn't along but seriously it's really selfish of him not to even try to hang out with me because of his dislike for her. And Winry was worse, I hardly ever saw her and when I did she was so cold; guess it's hard being olds friends with someone as cool as me. I went from being the low man to the high man in only a year! And it's all thanks to my Rosie.

We were sitting at lunch. My arm was draped over the back of Roses chair. "So I said what's it DO her!" The others all started laughing and Rose leaned over and kissed my cheek with a smirk. "Who knew I had such a funny funny man." She said playfully. I smiled and kissed her cheek back. "I could have told you that." I said looking smug.

As we all got up to go to class I noticed some creaking and stiffness in my prostetic leg. I needed to have it looked at, and the only person I ever let check me was Winry; which meant I hadn't had it looked at in a long while. But I had PE next so I guess I'd have to risk being seen talking to her at school. "You go on ahead I've got some busniness." I said to Rose nodding to the bathroom. She rolled her eyes and left.

I walked over to Winry who was sitting all alone, don't know why guess Pinaya was out today; she was always getting sick. "Hey Win, think you can spare a second out of your busy life to look over my leg?" I asked playfully, she looked at me with this cold expression and then nodded. "Sure Ed, sit down." I sat down and she looked over my leg, twisting pieces and adding oil here and there to loosen it.

I kept a careful eye out incase someone would spot me sitting here, can't be too careful. After a few minuets Winry stood up and wiped her hands on a napkin. "You should take better care of yourself." With that she walked away. I watched her go surprised, she wasn't like the Winry from when we were kids. That didn't matter though, she looked over my leg and went on her way and I needed to go get a little kiss before class.

After school Rose and I hopped over to the mall for a little shopping, she really likes shopping so we do it a lot. I like to see her smile so everyone is happy in the end; everyone except my bank account. But you know that's the price for being this amazing. Everything seemed fine, I mean we had a great time; but then I got a call that changed everything. "Ed…..Ed its Winry" I could hear her crying on the other side of the phone.

"Ed there was an accident and Pinaka…..Pinaka was….killed." She must have dropped the phone because after that all I heard were foot steps and someone trying to calm her down, must have been a woman because she kept calling her sweetie. After that I left in a hurry, not even bothering to tell Rose where I was going, Pinaka was family and I had to get to her.

Alphonse

I was at the bookstore when I got Winry's call. Sheska drove me over to the house and there was Winry sobbing into the small body of Pinaka. I thought life was hard before, but this was a whole new level. I walked over and placed a hand on Winry's shoulder as tears began to fall down my cheek. Ed and I had lost our parents, but we had each other even through that.

Winry had lost her parents before Ed and I lost ours and Pinaka was all she had, and now she'd lost her too. Winry was strong but even she could break under this kind of weight, add in my thick headed brother and she's looking at the ugly side of a meltdown. But I will be right here for her, I'll help her best I can.

Roy

So things with Riza weren't going that well at all, we had her parents completely fooled; but the closer we had to get to fool them the closer I got to forgetting this was all fake. Which was a little bit of a problem since Riza always made sure to tell me that she would never have anything other than friendship with me; way to let a guy down easy.

We were sitting at dinner with her parents and things seemed to be going pretty well; that is till her dad made and decision for us. "Riza, Roy, you've been seeing eachother for almost a year now. I've had my doubts about your relationship but its seems very real. But I still believe you are both lieing to me, so to solve all our problems you two will get married in one month." Riza opened her mouth to speak but her father held up a hand to silence her.

"You will either get married to Roy Riza or you'll marry Bradley." With that her parents left and Riza and I were left staring after them in shock. "Well this just got a little more interesting didn't it." I said looking at her. She looked at me and shook her head. "I'm sorry Roy I won't…." I stopped her by kissing her squarly on the mouth. "Riza if I hadn't wanted this I wouldn't have said yes at the beginning. She looked at me confused and I chuckled.

"Riza is it so hard to believe I'd like you?" I asked her seriously. She looked at me thoughtfully and was about to answer when her phone went off. "Hold that thought." She said and pulled her phone from her bag and answered it. "Winry? Sweetheart calm down….what!? okay okay I'm on my way, don't worry everything will be alright." She hung up and stood up so fast I thought I'd lost time.

"Riza what's wrong?" I asked crabbing our coats and following her as she rushed out the door. "Pinaka, Winry's and the Elric's guardian had an accident and died. I'v got to get over to her." She said and I could see the concern in her eyes. It was the first time I'd ever noticed how much she cared for those kids…"I'll drive come on." I said touching her cheek then grabbing her hand and pulling her to the car. Guess our little conversation will have to wait.


End file.
